


游戏之爱

by glowingglucose



Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 社长与亚克的使者在卫星中的对话剧。
Relationships: Hiden Aruto & Azu
Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939





	游戏之爱

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年7月LOFTER投稿的备份，原标题为LUDUS。

“啊，暴露啦？——真不愧是或人社长♪”  
和话语里秘密败露的内容正相反，面前的“她”满脸快活的表情，仰起头毫无顾忌地大笑着，不成节奏地鼓着掌，就好像或人刚才讲了一个精妙绝伦的笑话。  
而或人心底只有危机感从此刻伊兹不在身边留下的空洞里不断喷涌而出。明明正处于数据化的状态，他却感觉自己喉头发紧，正被一双无形的手扼住。  
“你的目的到底是什么？”  
多么经典的主人公台词。只要确认了对方的反派立场就可以问这句话了，世界上真的会有反派愚蠢到把自己的计划就这么和盘托出吗。——就算有，现在的飞电或人也无法将计就计地找出对策。  
“她”的笑声戛然而止。  
漆黑的卫星内部骤然安静下来，只剩下来源不明骚动着或人内心的噪音。她面无表情地朝着或人眨了眨眼睛，那与伊兹别无二致的身形消散在了奔流着的数据中。  
而下一刻，一双手突然从背后环抱住了他的肩膀。  
或人屏住了呼吸。  
“如果说，因为我对你产生兴趣了呢？”  
“她”的声音近在咫尺，用着愉快到过剩的语气加以怪异的句尾。果然越接触越觉得和伊兹真是天壤之别，一开始怎么就没有注意到呢——或人对先前的自己困惑不已。  
此时此刻的“她”显然只是数据的集合，但这并不影响她散发出压倒性的“存在感”，像是教养不足而直率地说出无礼话语的小孩子，又或者是用鲜红果实引诱自己踏入地狱的长角恶魔，甚至是某种带有甜美气味的神经毒素。一旦意识到就无法逃脱，只能眼睁睁看着四肢百骸一点一点遭到侵蚀。  
她松开了或人，重新显现在他的面前。她的嘴唇勾出了上翘的弧度。  
“因为我一直在看着或人社长你呦♪”  
“唔，说是一直，其实也就是从用这个变身开始啦。喏，这个这个。”  
或人一低头，发现不知道什么时候腰间已经佩戴上了变身器。她用手指尖戳了戳金属蝗虫的升程密钥。  
“我呢，通过这个升程密钥看见了各种各样的人。像没有梦想的人啦，好不容易才找到梦想的人啦，为了达到自己的目的不择手段的人啦。不过，整天口头挂着梦想梦想，光靠着‘梦想’就能活下去的人可真不多见。”  
“哇。想想，多么彻底的理想主义者。怎么会有这样的人呢，你说是吧，或人社长？”  
“不，我只是——”  
连或人都能明白她话语中毫无遮掩的代指，所以他想要去反驳。但或人自己都不能否认，他正是靠燃烧“梦想”获得的源动力才一路狂奔直到今天。  
长发的使者模仿起了不知道哪个电视答题节目里主持人高亢的嗓音。  
“那么提问——！是什么支撑着或人社长你去追求这个梦想呢？”  
这题或人是会的。甚至不需要花更多时间编织言语，因为这些事实一直生长在他心里，等待着结出果实。  
“我父亲……飞电其雄他用自己的性命庇护了我，让我朝着自己的梦想展翅高飞。我已经没办法让他笑出来了，所以至少我想让这个世界上能有更多的人获得笑容——”  
“原来如此原来如此。那么用什么去飞呢？蝗虫的翅膀嘛？嗯——，嗯。或许能比伊卡洛斯飞得还要更高一点噢。”  
“而且说到底……耶和华借摩西的手让蝗虫落在埃及的全境，遮满了地面变成了灾害，或人社长你的金属蝗虫能力不就是这样的存在嘛。”  
或人没有想到天津垓让亚克所学习的不仅是人类的战争史和犯罪数据。而且他搞不懂，她既然一直存在于那个升程密钥里，那就应该知道自己早就不会再被其中的恶意所控制了啊。  
“我是曾经中了计策陷入暴走，但最后多亏了humagia们的善意，让我在变身的时候也能够保持理智……”  
她爆发出一阵大笑。  
“喂喂，不会真的以为所谓的‘善意’能够战胜恶意吧？照这样的话，只要在卫星亚克边上天天循环播放真善美的讲义不就能让它洗心革面了？好厉害！不发个和平奖吗？”  
“那么就趁这个机会告诉你好啦。因为我觉得这样也蛮有意思的，就照着你们所希望的暂时切断了和亚克的联系——啊，看起来心情一下子变得好低落的样子。好困扰啊，我可没有打击或人社长你的打算诶……”  
飞电或人痛切地意识到，他现在多么希望伊兹能在自己身边。因为是平常的话，那位可靠的秘书一定不会容许自己被单方面地针对。她会去据理力争，拿出一些靠得住和靠不住的、混杂着赞美和带有批判的微妙论据，比如“或人社长没有接受通常的家庭教育，一个人一直活到今天，还保持着比较正常的心智。而且突然让他成为拯救所有人的英雄，从天而降这么重的负担，能够撑到今天也够不容易了。不光是我们humagia，他的努力也得到了周围很多共事的人们的承认”……之类的。  
伊兹…………。  
“她”仿佛看穿了或人的心思。  
“没～关系没关系的，你的伊兹现在肯定在拼命想办法把你从卫星亚克里接回去吧。……噢，没错，无敌的小秘书杀过来了，哇好害怕好害怕。那今天就先到这里啦。不过反正我们马上也会再见面的，下次或许可以三个人一起继续愉快地聊天呦。”  
那双眼睛里闪着红色的光辉。  
“那么下次再见啦，或人社长♪”

**Author's Note:**

> 构这篇的时候亚兹还没有公开名字，总之最后赶在35.5话正式登场之前写完了。对她的脑补塞满了我个人的喜好，肯定会和正式的角色设定有冲突。  
> 感谢读到这里的你。


End file.
